Le moment venu
by Stancella
Summary: Le petit Arthur est content, il va se promener avec sa maman ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sourit si tristement ? Et pourquoi devient-elle transparente ? Le moment est venu pour elle...


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot. J'ai eu ma rentrée il y a deux semaine et j'ai un lundi de dingue : neuf heures de cours. Après, c'est plus calme, heureusement. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !**

-Arthur ! Viens, on va se promener !

En entendant l'appel de sa mère, la petite nation de trois ans d'âge physique sauta en bas de son lit sur lequel il jouait avec les fées et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il adorait se promener avec sa maman, ses frères et sa sœur. Ils allaient toujours dans des endroits supers.

-On va où, maman, on va où ?

-Tu verras bien. Allez, suis-moi.

Arthur glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère et ils sortirent. Le petit remarqua que les autres ne les avaient pas suivit. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui ! Il leva la tête pour demander ce que c'était mais n'osa poser sa question en voyant le sourire triste de sa mère. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un sourire pareil. Peut-être qu'elle pensait à autre chose ? Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une forêt. Arthur remarqua alors qu'elle commençait à devenir transparente. Elle lui dit alors :

-Arthur, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu représentera mon territoire.

-C'est vrai ? Chouette ! Attends... Mais du coup...

-Tu as compris. Aujourd'hui, je vais disparaître.

-Non ! Je veux pas que tu disparaisses !

-Il le faut bien, mon chéri.

-Non, il faut pas ! Comment je vais faire, sans toi ?

-Tu te débrouilleras comme un chef, j'en suis certaine.

-Non ! J'y arriverai pas ! Pas sans toi ! Maman !

-Dis adieu à tes frères et sœurs de ma part. Je t'aime.

-Maman !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, la plus âgée devenait de plus en plus transparente. Finalement, elle disparût tout à fait. Arthur s'effondra en pleurant. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte, il en était persuadé. Il ne savais pas combien de temps il était resté prostré là. C'est alors qu'il entendis un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'un de ses frères qui le regardait d'un air surpris.

-Allistair...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Arthur ?

-Je... Je voulais pas faire ça, grand frère. Je voulais pas...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme bêtise ?!

-J'ai tué maman.

Allistair se figea en entendant ça. Le moment était donc venu...

-C'est ma faute, si elle a disparu ! C'est moi qui l'ai tuée !

-ARTHUR KIRKLAND ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Elle m'a dit que je vais représenter son territoire ! Donc, c'est que c'est de ma faute !

Tout à coup, Arthur sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue. Il lança un regard surpris à Allistair qui avait toujours la main levée après la gifle qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Ca y est ? T'as de nouveau le cerveau à l'endroit ?

Sur ces mots, Allistair s'agenouilla près de l'enfant et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Arthur, c'est pas ta faute.

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi parler ! Tu sais, avant ta naissance, elle nous avais dit que tu serais représentant de ses territoires. Au début, on t'en a voulu. A mort. Mais elle nous a vite fait comprendre que c'était ridicule. Le moment était venu, point ! Ce n'est la faute de personne, et encore moins de la tienne ! À ce que je saches, ce n'est pas toi qui décidé d'être son remplaçant.

-Oui, mais quand même...

-Elle n'est pas le première nation à avoir disparu, p'tit frère, et elle ne sera sûrement pas la dernière ! Alors, arrête de t'en vouloir !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Je m'en doute. Allez, viens.

En disant ces mots, Allistair lâcha les épaules d'Arthur et lui tendit les bras. Le petit s'y précipita, secoué de sanglots. Retenant ses propres larmes, Allistair se leva en tenant son frère contre lui et prit le chemin du retour. Tout en marchant, il caressait le dos d'Arthur pour le calmer. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur cessa de pleurer et sa respiration devint plus calme. L'Écossais devina qu'il s'était endormi. Une fois de retour à leur maison, Allistair coucha Arthur et rejoignis les autres devant la cheminée.

-Alors ? Demandèrent en même Phyllis et Sean, les jumeaux Irlandais.

-C'était bien ce que je pensais. Le moment était bien venu.

-Arthur s'en veut ? Demanda Cymru.

-T'imagines pas à quel point. Il est persuadé que c'est lui qui l'a tuée. J'avais dit à maman qu'elle devrait lui en parler avant le jour de sa disparition histoire de le préparer mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Allistair se tut. Pendant un instant, lui et les autres se regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis, il pleurèrent ensemble.


End file.
